Dans les griffes de Dooku
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA. Alors qu'ils sont en mission Qui Gon et Obi Wan, jeune apprenti de 16 ans, se font capturer par les hommes de mains du comte Dooku.
1. Ne faites pas ça !

**Je ne possède absolument rien des films, des livres ou des BD tout appartient à Georges Lucas et malheureusement à Disney maintenant.**

 **UA. Alors qu'ils sont en mission Qui Gon et Obi Wan, jeune apprenti de 16 ans, se font capturer par les hommes de mains du comte Dooku.**

 **Alors c'est une UA que j'avais dans mes tiroirs mais que j'ai beaucoup hésité à publier. Elle est classée M pour des passages traitant de torture. Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Dans les griffes de Dooku**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Ne faites pas ça**_

La mission avait été une catastrophe du début à la fin. Qui Gon ne s'était rendu compte que tardivement qu'ils fonçaient droit dans un piège et ils n'avaient pas pu s'en sortir. Ils avaient combattus du mieux qu'ils avaient pu, mais ils n'étaient que deux et les autres étaient surarmés. Ils n'avaient pas pu tenir. Alors, lui et son jeune padawan étaient maintenant retenus prisonniers par leurs ennemis.

Les deux jedis étaient enfermés dans ses cellules séparées, mais voisines. Qui Gon était enchaîné avec les bras au-dessus de sa tête, mais par chance ses pieds touchaient le sol ce qui lui permettait de reposer un peu ses épaules endolories par les heures passées dans cette position. Ses attaches étaient résistantes à la Force et cela le contrariait. Ceux qui les retenaient, savaient comment faire prisonnier des jedis. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester prisonnier ici.

Qui Gon réfléchissait donc à un moyen rapide pour se débarrasser de ses entraves et sortir de sa prison lorsqu'un cri parvint à ses oreilles. Un cri de douleur et de terreur à la fois qui le glaça sur place… Un cri qui fut accompagné par une vague de souffrance qui secoua la Force… Un cri qui venait de la cellule d'à côté… Une boule se forma dans son ventre quand un nouveau cri retentit quelques secondes plus tard, lui vrillant l'estomac pendant qu'un frémissement de rage et d'impuissance l'envahissait tout doucement car, cette voix, c'était la voix de son padawan et leurs geôliers étaient en train de lui faire du mal… de le torturer… Qui Gon pouvait le ressentir à travers la Force. Il ressentait aussi sa douleur et sa peur ce qui le troubla. Les cris continuèrent, puis se transformèrent en gémissements, ce qui ne fut pas plus agréable à entendre pour le maître incapable de venir en aide à son padawan.

...

Les minutes s'égrainèrent et les cris se transformant peu à peu en plainte continuèrent. Qui Gon tentait de se concentrer sur la douleur de son jeune padawan pour essayer de l'aider en lui envoyant son soutien à travers la Force, tout en se demandant quel genre de monstre pouvait lui faire subir ça.

Il frémissait toujours de rage lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Le maître jedi s'attendait à voir entrer des bourreaux, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il découvrit la haute silhouette vêtue de noir qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce.

\- Comte Dooku ?

\- En effet mon cher padawan, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu n'est ce pas ?

Depuis la cellule voisine, Obi Wan laissa échapper un nouveau cri de douleur plus fort que les autres et Qui Gon se raidit sans quitter des yeux son ancien maître qui ricana.

\- J'avoue que je suis déçu. Quand j'ai su que c'était toi qu'ils avaient envoyés je me suis dit que je pourrais prendre ma revanche, mais tu es tombé dans le piège si facilement.

Obi Wan cria de nouveau et Dooku sourit.

\- Si seulement tu avais été plus prudent.

Qui Gon se raidit en comprenant que cela faisait référence aux tortures qu'endurait son padawan.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez exactement savoir, mais si vous me posez la question je vous répondrais, dit Qui Gon se moquant bien de la supplique dans sa voix.

Seul importait de l'aider et de l'empêcher de souffrir plus.

\- Des questions ? Sembla s'étonner Dooku avec un air mauvais… Ah oui, ce sont les cris de ton padawan qui t'induisent en erreur… Je n'ai aucune question…

Qui Gon mit quelques secondes à assimiler toute l'horreur de la réponse de son ancien maître.

\- Si vous n'avez pas de questions à nous poser, pourquoi vous lui faites subir ça ?

\- Allons, réfléchis Qui Gon, je te croyais plus intelligent… C'est bien dommage.

Un nouveau cri de douleur retentit dans lequel Qui Gon perçut toute la détresse du jeune homme torturé dans la pièce d'â côté et il frémit en sentant ses larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- C'est à cause de moi… Vous le faites torturer physiquement pour que je le sois psychologiquement…

\- Tu as été bien long à comprendre.

Un cri plus faible retentit de nouveau et Qui Gon frémit.

\- Ne faites pas ça.

\- Allons, c'est tellement amusant de te voir souffrir à cause de ton impuissance à lui venir en aide et puis… Il est résistant ton padawan… Si tu savais ce que j'ai dû lui faire pour lui arracher son premier cri de douleur. Tu veux le savoir ?

Qui Gon ne répondit pas, imaginant en frémissant ce qu'un adepte du Côté Obscur froid, violent et cynique pouvait faire sur le corps d'un adolescent enchaîné et sans défense.

\- Eh bien, dit Dooku avec un grand sourire en s'approchant de lui pour lui murmurer. Je lui ai brisé deux côtes et j'ai fais en sorte de poignarder son poumon avec… Tu crois qu'il tiendra longtemps avec une hémorragie interne comme celle là ? A moins qu'il se noie dans son sang…

Qui Gon tira sur ses entraves. Une envie de le tuer ici et tout de suite remonta en lui.

\- Allons, c'est inutile.

Un nouveau cri de douleur retentit et Qui Gon ferma les yeux pour lutter contre les larmes qu'il sentait à deux doigts de couler sur ses joues. Il aurait voulu se détacher et l'affronter physiquement, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire alors, il tenta de le sauver autrement.

\- Je vous en supplie, il n'a que 16 ans… C'est encore un enfant, ne faites pas ça Dooku.

Dans la pièce d'â coté, Obi Wan cria de nouveau, mais sa voix était plus faible et cassée. Il faiblissait.

\- Pitié... Ce n'est qu'un enfant…

\- C'est ton padawan et cela suffit pour moi. Imagine donc ce qu'il est en train de subir. Imagine la douleur lorsque les lames lasers se glissent lentement sous sa peau…

Un autre cri résonna et Qui Gon frémit. Des images terribles tournaient dans sa tête maintenant.

\- Je vous en supplie… Il ne doit même pas savoir pourquoi vous lui faites ça… Je vous en prie…

\- C'est ça qui m'amuse justement, tu vois… Me nourrir de sa douleur et de sa terreur… C'est très divertissant tu sais !

\- Vous êtes un monstre…

\- Non, j'aime juste m'amuser…

\- Ce n'est pas un amusement… Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Dooku. Ne faites pas ça…

\- Tout est amusement mon padawan ! A propos… Est-ce que je t'ai dis que mes hommes ont développé une méthode de torture qui permet de garder consciente la victime pendant presque trois jours avant qu'elle ne succombe de ses blessures ?

Qui Gon lutta contre un sanglot en écoutant un nouveau cri s'échapper des lèvres de son padawan. Il ressentait tellement de douleur et de confusion. Son cœur se brisa.

\- Vous avez donc perdu toute humanité ? Il n'a que 16 ans, bon sang ! Je vous en supplie Dooku. Tout ça est entre vous et moi… Laissez-le… Je vous en supplie... Laissez-le…

\- Mais il a fait le choix d'être ton padawan… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'épargner !

\- Ne me le tuez pas… murmura Qui Gon en ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes pendant que son padawan criait de douleur une nouvelle fois. Pitié… Ne me le tuez pas.

\- Tu me déçois, je croyais pourtant t'avoir appris qu'un maître ne devait pas s'attacher à son padawan.

Un cri plus fort que les autres retentit et Obi Wan se mit à gémir plus faiblement après celui-ci. Qui Gon sursauta avec lui, tentant de lui envoyer son soutien et son amour à travers la Force pour l'aider à tenir.

Dooku fit un pas de plus en direction de son ancien apprenti et le regarda avec un air mauvais.

\- Tu sais, il existe un paradoxe amusant à cette situation. Tu entends ? Tu entends comme il souffre ? Ses cris ? Ses gémissements ? Ses plaintes ? Ses pleurs ?

Obi Wan cria faiblement de nouveau et Qui Gon répondit en frémissant de rage contre son ancien maître.

\- Bien sûr que je les entends et vous le savez ! C'est bien justement ce qui vous amuse ?

\- Eh bien pour le moment ils te paraissent horribles et tu voudrais que ça s'arrête, mais crois-moi… Quand ils cesseront pour de bon, tu te surprendras à vouloir les entendre de nouveau parce que finalement… Ses cris prouvent qu'il est en vie… Tu verras ce que tu ressentiras quand il va vraiment se taire…

Qui Gon frémit. Il y avait tant de haine dans ses propos… Cet homme les avait attirés dans un piège pour les tuer… Et il allait prendre le temps de les torturer avant de le faire… Un nouveau cri résonna. Un cri plus faible qui montrait que son jeune padawan s'épuisait à force d'endurer les sévices de ses bourreaux. Dooku sourit.

\- Tu écoutes ? … Il faiblit déjà. Je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra trois jours, je suis déçu.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, murmura Qui Gon qui pleurait toujours. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?... Alors arrêtez, s'il vous plaît… J'ai compris la leçon… Je suis impuissant pour le sauver… N'allez pas jusqu'au bout… J'ai compris la leçon.

\- Oh non, cette leçon ne sera comprise que lorsque tu l'auras vu mourir devant toi, totalement inutilement et gratuitement… Et surtout sans que tu ne puisses l'aider ou le soulager.

Qui Gon se raidit et un autre cri retentit. Dooku sourit.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser réfléchir un peu. De mon côté je pense que je vais rendre une petite visite à ton padawan. Je suis sûr que je dois réussir à le faire hurler plus fort !

\- Non ! Non ! Tenta de le retenir Qui Gon. Dooku ! Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Restez ici ! Restez ici ! Non !

Mais le chevalier sith quitta la pièce. Qui Gon se raidit en pensant ce qu'il pouvait faire à Obi Wan.

...

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis un cri terrible retentit depuis la pièce d'à côté. Un cri rempli de terreur et de douleur. Qui Gon comprit que Dooku venait de montrer à ses hommes comment torturer plus cruellement encore son jeune padawan et le maître jedi se mit à pleurer.

\- Pitié… Ce n'est qu'un enfant…

Mais seuls les cris de douleur d'Obi Wan répondirent à son murmure. Des cris qu'il fut forcé d'écouter pendant de longues heures sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les arrêter… Des cris qui le brisèrent de l'intérieur… Tout cela était si injuste. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir de la sorte à cause de lui… Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il aurait dû le protéger...

\- Pardonne-moi mon petit... Pardonne-moi...

* * *

 **Voilà vous êtes arrivé à la fin du premier chapitre de cet UA, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Accroche-toi !

**Je ne possède absolument rien des films, des livres ou des BD tout appartient à Georges Lucas et malheureusement à Disney maintenant.**

 **UA. Alors qu'ils sont en mission Qui Gon et Obi Wan, jeune apprenti de 16 ans, se font capturer par les hommes de mains du comte Dooku.**

 **Dans ce deuxième chapitre Obi Wan et Qui Gon sont toujours aux mains de Dooku**

 **Alors c'est une UA que j'avais dans mes tiroirs mais que j'ai beaucoup hésité à publier. Elle est classée M pour des passages traitant de torture. Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **Dans les griffes de Dooku**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Accroche-toi !**_

Qui Gon ne savait plus réellement depuis combien de temps ils étaient retenus prisonniers par Dooku. Impuissant, il avait calqué son esprit sur les cris et les gémissements qui lui parvenaient de la salle d'à côté. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours que son padawan souffrait, tout en sachant que c'était sans doute faux.

A chacun des cris ou des gémissements d'Obi Wan, le maître jedi tentait de lui envoyer son soutien et son affection. Il ne percevait en retour que sa souffrance et sa détresse et cela le bouleversait à chaque fois un peu plus. Il aurait tellement voulu faire plus pour l'aider… Pour la deux millième fois, Qui Gon tira sur ses entraves, mais ne parvint pas à les faire céder. Il savait que c'était Dooku lui-même qui avait crée ces entraves pour retenir captif des jedis. Qui Gon détestait se sentir aussi impuissant comme il détestait entendre les plaintes de douleur de son jeune padawan auquel les monstres qui le torturaient ne laissaient pas une minute de repos.

\- Accroche-toi mon enfant, murmura doucement Qui Gon en tentant de lui faire parvenir ses forces.

Pour toute réponse, il perçut un gémissement plus plaintif qui se termina par un râle puis, ce fut le silence… L'horrible silence… Qui Gon repensa à ce que lui avait dit Dooku et comprit qu'il avait raison… Le silence… Le noir… Le maître jedi ne percevait plus son padawan et son cœur se déchira en deux à l'idée que le sien venait de cesser de battre. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues… Il n'avait pas pu le sauver… Son corps trop faible avait fini par céder sous les tortures de ses bourreaux… Il était mort pour rien… Les larmes se firent plus violentes et un cri se noua dans sa gorge. Un cri douloureux qu'il expulsa avec toute sa détresse.

\- Assassins ! Monstres ! Ce n'était qu'un enfant…

Les larmes se firent plus violentes, mais soudain, le maître jedi ressentit de nouveau la présence de son apprenti. Une présence faible à peine perceptible et il comprit que ses tortionnaires devaient l'avoir réanimé pour mieux pouvoir continuer à le torturer, seulement cette fois, il ne tiendrait plus… Ses forces étaient si faibles. Qui Gon baissa la tête.

\- Mon petit, je suis tellement désolé…

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et que Dooku entra dans la pièce en souriant.

\- Alors ? Je venais voir comme tu allais.

\- Je vous en prie… J'ai compris… Arrêtez… Il agonise…

\- Je sais ! Et après un jour et demi seulement… Les jedi ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

\- Ce n'est pas un jedi… C'est un enfant… Vous ne lui avez laissé aucun repos…

\- C'était le but !

\- Pitié… N'allez pas jusqu'au bout s'il vous plaît.

\- Allons, l'heure est venue de passer au plus amusant ! Tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça !

Dooku s'écarta et deux hommes entrèrent en tirant Obi Wan derrière eux. Ils avaient placés leurs bras sous ses épaules et les pieds du jeune homme traînaient sur le sol. Sa tête était penchée en avant. Le jeune adolescent était torse nu et Qui Gon vit le sang et les profondes marques de torture sur son dos, son torse et ses bras. Tout son être se tendit à la vue du corps supplicié et inerte de son jeune padawan. Les types le jetèrent sans ménagement au sol et le jeune homme, presque inconscient, ne bougea pas.

\- Obi Wan ?

Qui Gon n'obtint pas de réponse et son cœur se serra. Il lui paraissait si mal en point…

Dooku regarda le corps allongé sur le sol et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il le cramponna par les cheveux et le força à se mettre à genoux. Obi Wan gémit doucement et se laissa faire. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent faiblement et, à travers le sang qui obscurcissait sa vision il aperçut la forme de son maître retenue par les bras en face de lui.

\- Maître…

Sa voix était faible et rauque… A peine perceptible. Dooku sourit.

\- Oui… C'est ton maître. Tu le reconnais ? L'homme qui a été incapable de t'empêcher de souffrir pendant des heures et qui maintenant va assister à ta mort sans t'aider.

\- Non ! S'exclama Qui Gon.

\- Oh, si, dit Dooku. Regarde-le… Il est presque plus mort que vivant, mais seulement voilà, j'ai envie d'être sûr que tu le vois vraiment mourir à tes pieds.

\- Non, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! Cria Qui Gon en tirant sur ses entraves pour tenter une nouvelle fois de se détacher.

Mais Dooku se moqua bien des suppliques de Qui Gon. Il se leva en forçant Obi Wan à le suivre et se plaça devant le jeune homme qu'il regarda d'un air sadique et cruel.

\- Tu n'as pas de chance, si tu avais eu un autre maître je t'aurais épargné jeune padawan.

\- Non ! Hurla Qui Gon.

Une lame jaillit des plis de la cape de Dooku et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, elle s'enfonça profondément dans le ventre d'Obi Wan. Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Qui Gon poussa un cri d'impuissance qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce.

Dooku le lâcha et le jeune homme tomba à genoux sur le sol, les deux mains tremblantes plaquées sur son ventre d'où le sang coulait abondamment. Dooku s'écarta et les yeux de l'apprenti croisèrent ceux de son maître avant que le jeune homme frémisse et bascule sur le côté.

\- Obi Wan ! Hurla Qui Gon incapable de détacher ses yeux de son corps qui continuait de trembler.

La tâche de sang sur le sol s'agrandissait rapidement. Dooku pivota vers Qui Gon et le regarda avec un air satisfait.

\- Ne crie pas comme cela. Je n'ai pas touché d'organes vitaux… Ce qui veut dire que c'est l'hémorragie qui va le tuer…

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis.

Bien que gravement blessé, Obi Wan, une main tremblante plaquée sur sa blessure, tenta de se redresser doucement pour se rapprocher de son maître. Qui Gon suivit le regard haineux de Dooku et s'exclama.

\- Non Obi Wan, ne bouge pas…

\- Mais je dois… vous libérez… maître…

\- Non, tu es trop faible.

\- Apparemment pas assez ! Répliqua Dooku.

\- Non ! S'exclama Qui Gon en le voyant se pencher au dessus du corps déjà en sang de son padawan.

Dooku eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Je t'interdis de bouger ! S'exclama-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur les jambes du jeune homme.

\- Non Dooku !

Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta et, faisant appel au côté obscur de la Force, il brisa les tibias d'Obi Wan qui se cabra violement sans émettre un cri. La douleur avait été atroce, mais son corps était trop épuisé pour lui permettre de crier.

\- Non ! Hurla Qui Gon en attendant l'écœurant craquement de ses os. Non ! Pourquoi ?

\- Là au moins je suis sûr qu'il ne se lèvera pas pour essayer de te délivrer et que tu seras obligé de le regarder mourir sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Passe une bonne nuit Qui Gon Jinn

\- Assassin…

\- C'est un très joli compliment…

Sur ce Dooku sortit laissant le maître assister impuissant à l'agonie de son jeune padawan, étendu à ses pieds dans une mare de sang.

...

Une fois seul, les yeux de Qui Gon tombèrent sur le corps en sang et brisé de son jeune padawan, agonisant à seulement quelques mètres de lui et dont il ne pouvait qu'entendre les plaintes de plus en plus faibles.

Dooku l'avait torturé, poignardé et maintenant, il venait de lui briser les deux jambes. Tant de douleur juste à cause de lui…

\- Obi Wan, mon enfant, tu m'entends.

\- Maître… Gémit faiblement l'adolescent.

\- Je suis désolé mon garçon… Je n'ai pas pu te protéger…

Obi Wan tenta de répondre, mais la douleur lui coupa la parole. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même les mains serrées sur son ventre et se mit à tousser quelques secondes avant de cracher du sang. Il se sentait tellement mal. Mais, il devait faire quelques choses pour aider son maître. Même s'il devait mourir, il ne pouvait pas le laisser aux mains de ces monstres. En gémissant, le jeune adolescent se retourna sur le dos et haleta quelques secondes pour tenter de retrouver sa respiration. Son maître le regarda faire et tenta de l'aider à distance en lui envoyant une vague de calme et d'affection. Obi Wan gémit et sa vue se brouilla mais, le jeune homme serra les dents. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de perdre connaissance. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour essayer de retrouver une vue plus claire, puis, les rouvrit. Son bras gauche se tendit sur une table sur laquelle se trouvait une espèce d'appareil à boîtier. Il se concentra et mit toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans l'appel de la Force. Ses doigts recouverts de sang tremblaient mais le jeune homme savait qu'il ne devait pas flancher toute de suite. Le boîtier se mit à bouger et flotter dans les airs. Obi Wan concentra les dernières forces qui lui restaient et d'un geste sec, il lui fit traverser la pièce. Le boitier heurta les entraves de Qui Gon, provoquant un court circuit qui les déconnecta et maître jedi tomba lourdement au sol. Obi Wan lui fit un sourire et s'écroula à la renverse. Qui Gon sursauta en le voyant s'écrouler et courut vers lui.

\- Obi Wan !

Les bras du maître jedi s'enroulèrent autour de la poitrine nue et ensanglantée de son jeune padawan. Il le trouva frigorifié et l'attira plus fort contre lui, se moquant bien du sang qui tâchait sa propre tunique.

\- Obi Wan !

Les yeux bleus gris à peine entrouverts du jeune homme se braquèrent sur Qui Gon pendant que sa bouche ouverte tentait de faire entrer un peu d'air dans sa poitrine blessée. Obi Wan se cabra de douleur en luttant de plus en plus pour respirer. De sa manche, Qui Gon essuya une partie du sang qui maculait son visage et il essaya de lui sourire malgré ses larmes.

\- Je suis là mon enfant.

\- Maître… Parvint à articuler difficilement Obi Wan.

Il frémit et ne parvint plus à contrôler les tremblements qui s'emparèrent de son corps. Qui Gon baissa la tête et plaqua une main sur la sienne l'aidant à compresser sa profonde blessure à la poitrine. Ses doigts étaient gelés et, sous le sang, sa peau était livide. Le maître jedi se sentit bouleversé. Le corps brisé, le jeune adolescent était en train d'agoniser dans ses bras.

\- Maître… Murmura une deuxième fois Obi Wan en rassemblant ses quelques forces. Sauvez-vous…

En l'entendant lui suggérer de se sauver en l'abandonnant derrière lui, le cœur de Qui Gon se pinça. Il lui caressa affectueusement la joue pour capter son attention et lui répondit d'une voix tremblante.

\- Nous allons sortir d'ici tous les deux Obi Wan… Je te le promets… Accroche-toi encore un peu.

\- Je… Je ne tiendrais… pas, maître… Murmura Obi Wan en se cabrant de douleur.

\- Bien sûr que si… Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Qui Gon glissa ses mains sous les jambes de son jeune apprenti et le souleva doucement de terre pour le prendre dans ses bras. Obi Wan gémit et sa tête bascula contre la poitrine de son maître. La douleur devenait insupportable et le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Sa vue se voilà et il bascula dans le noir en laissant échapper un léger glapissement de souffrance. Qui Gon comprit qu'il venait de perdre connaissance mais, il sentait le rythme filant mais toujours présent de son cœur. Il allait le sortir de là… Il allait le sauver… Cet enfant ne périrait pas par sa faute…


	3. Nous allons rentrer à la maison !

**Je ne possède absolument rien des films, des livres ou des BD tout appartient à Georges Lucas et malheureusement à Disney maintenant.**

 **UA. Alors qu'ils sont en mission Qui Gon et Obi Wan, jeune apprenti de 16 ans, se font capturer par les hommes de mains du comte Dooku.**

 **Dans ce troisième chapitre, Qui Gon s'échappe de l'antre de Dooku en emportant son jeune padawan blessé.**

 **Alors c'est une UA que j'avais dans mes tiroirs mais que j'ai beaucoup hésité à publier. Elle est classée M pour des passages traitant de torture. Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **Dans les griffes de Dooku**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Nous allons rentrer à la maison**_

La main de Qui Gon pressa doucement la joue de son jeune padawan effondré contre lui. Il frissonna à cause du froid de sa peau dont la pâleur, sous le sang qui séchait était de plus en plus alarmante.

Le maître jedi remarqua que ses doigts venaient de se mettre à trembler. Il était bouleversé… bouleversé par la faiblesse de cet enfant qui venait de le sauver, mais qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à ramener en vie. Cette simple constatation lui déchira le cœur en deux. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui… pas un autre padawan… pas comme ça… Le premier avait disparu en mission. Le deuxième avait basculé du côté obscur, détruisant une partie de l'âme de son maître, contraint de le tuer et le troisième… Le troisième était là, à demi-mort dans ses bras… Qui Gon frissonna… Après la mort de Xanatos, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais prendre de padawan et pourtant, la détresse d'Obi Wan l'avait touché… Lui qui se voyait déjà éjecté de l'ordre jedi, pour ne pas avoir trouvé de maître… Il l'avait aidé et il avait fini par attirer son attention. Qui Gon était revenu sur sa promesse, décidant de le prendre à ses côtés pour le former… Et il allait mourir à cause de ça...

Son pouce caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Allez Obi Wan, respire… Je vois que c'est difficile, mais respire… Ne cède pas maintenant… Je vais te sortir de là…Respire… Ne m'abandonne pas… Tu m'as sauvé. Ne m'abandonne pas.

Qui Gon tenta de maîtriser ses émotions, il ne devait pas les laisser le submerger et il refusait de se laisser engloutir comme pour la mort de Tahl. Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle perte. Alors, il glissa ses mains sous le corps ensanglanté de son jeune padawan et le souleva avec douceur dans ses bras, lui arrachant un léger gémissement qui fit monter d'un cran sa colère.

...

En s'aidant de la Force et de toute sa rage, Qui Gon réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la base de Dooku, éliminant sans pitié, droïde et soldats qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre… Il avait une vie à sauver et il se moqua bien de se laisser guider par sa colère, se retrouvant presque à basculer, mais un coup d'œil sur le corps supplicié d'Obi Wan, le corps d'un adolescent massacré sadiquement, le ramena du bon côté, faisant disparaître sa haine et sa colère. C'étaient ces sentiments qui venaient de le torturer, et pourtant, malgré son jeune âge, il avait résisté, faisant preuve d'un courage que tout le monde n'aurait pas eu.

Il devait se concentrer, se calmer et le sauver. Alors Qui Gon s'était ressaisit et il avait progressé dans la base du sith pour se sortir de ce traquenard.

...

Une fois au dehors, Qui Gon se camoufla dans un coin pour prendre soin d'Obi Wan. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû s'écarter plus de la base de Dooku, pour ne pas retomber sous sa coupe, mais il le sentait faiblir si rapidement dans ses bras, qu'il avait peur qu'il ne tienne pas plus longtemps.

Récupérant un drap au passage sur un étal de linge, il le découpa en lamelle et épongea une partie du sang sur sa poitrine avant de lui faire un solide pansement compressif sur sa plaie au ventre sanguinolente. Le jeune homme se cabra faiblement, mais fut trop faible pour reprendre connaissance.

Après que Qui Gon est fini de bander cette plaie qui l'inquiétait tant, il s'attarda sur ses autres blessures pour les empêcher de saigner, bandant les plus importantes et enveloppa le corps blessé de son jeune padawan dans sa cape avant de le reprendre dans ses bras en murmurant à son oreille.

\- Allez mon grand, nous allons nous en sortir. Tiens bons…

Qui Gon manipula doucement sa tête d'un mouvement d'épaule.

\- Comme tu es faible… Je sens à peine ton cœur battre. Tiens bon. Faut pas mourir. Je suis là…

...

Au port spatial de la ville, le jedi sonda rapidement les différents pilotes qu'il croisa avec la Force pour essayer d'en choisir un qui pourrait les aider. Tout en regardant autour de lui, il déposa Obi Wan entre deux grandes caisses et se dirigea vers un pilote humain qu'il venait de repérer.

\- Vous partez pour Coruscant ?

\- Oui, dit le pilote en le détaillant du coin de l'œil, mais je ne prends pas de passagers.

\- Non, attendez, dit le jedi en voyant le pilote se détourner de lui.

Il devait le retenir et cela marcha parce que ce dernier se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui.

\- Moi et mon ami nous devons rapidement quitter cette planète et rentrer sur Coruscant.

\- Vous êtes un jedi ? Lui demanda le pilote.

\- Oui, mon padawan a besoin d'aide, répondit Qui Gon avec sincérité. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici.

Le pilote était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux mi-longs et à la barbe de plusieurs jours. Il observa de nouveau Qui Gon des pieds à la tête et sentit de l'inquiétude dans la voix du maître jedi. Une inquiétude non feinte... Il soupira et lui répondit.

\- D'accord… Si vous devez embarquer c'est maintenant et ne vous faites pas repérer par les espions du comte. Il en a dans toute la ville. Je tiens à ma peau.

\- Merci, répondit Qui Gon.

\- Ne me remerciez pas encore.

Qui Gon hocha la tête et repartit en courant vers l'endroit où il avait laissé son padawan. Plié dans sa cape, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et les passants pressés avaient dû croire qu'il dormait. Pourtant, si on faisait abstraction de la profonde coupure au dessus de son œil droit, sa peau était trop pâle et ses lèvres bleutés… Il n'allait pas bien et cela se voyait. Qui Gon glissa les doigts dans son cou pour se rassurer. Les pulsations de son cœur étaient filantes, mais il tenait toujours bon.

\- Accroche-toi, nous allons rentrer à la maison Obi Wan.

Qui Gon prit son apprenti dans ses bras et tout en évitant une patrouille de Dooku, il gagna le vaisseau de leur pilote et pénétra à l'intérieur d'un pas rapide et assuré. Il fallait quitter cette maudite planète.

...

A l'intérieur du vaisseau spatial, il y avait des dizaines de caisses de marchandises entassées un peu partout. Le maître jedi se fraya un chemin entre elles pour s'éloigner un peu plus de l'entrée et s'accroupit sur le sol pour allonger Obi Wan dans ses bras. Qui Gon posa une main sur sa joue et fut touché par la moiteur de sa peau.

\- Mon Dieu… Tes blessures sont en train de s'infecter… Et je ne peux rien faire pour tes jambes… Allez mon Obi Wan, tiens bon, dans quelques heures nous serons sur Coruscant…

Le pilote passa non loin des deux hommes et jeta un coup d'œil à Obi Wan, inerte dans les bras de son maître. Il les laissa et se glissa dans le cockpit pour préparer rapidement le décollage. Avec des passagers comme ces deux là, il préférait ne pas trainer dans le coin.

...

Quelques minutes après le décollage et le passage en vitesse lumière, le pilote revint vers Qui Gon en portant une couverture et une boîte métallique. Le maître jedi tenait toujours son apprenti dans les bras.

\- Je me nomme Trevor Sing.

\- Qui Gon Jinn… Répondit le jedi sans détacher son regard de son apprenti blessé.

\- Il a quel âge ? Demanda le pilote en tendant la couverture à Qui Gon.

\- 16 ans…Répondit le maître jedi dans un murmure. Ils l'ont torturé pendant des heures sans que je puisse l'aider.

Qui Gon frémit et ajouta d'une voix brisée tout en caressant doucement la joue de son padawan.

\- Quel genre de monstre peur torturer un enfant pendant si longtemps sans états d'âme ?

Trevor Sing ne répondit pas, mais prit un air grave tout en l'invitant à prendre la couverture. Qui Gon le fit en murmurant.

\- Merci…

\- L'espace est froid. La température chute rapidement dans ce coucou, expliqua simplement le pilote.

Puis, il fit un pas de plus vers eux et s'agenouilla auprès des deux jedis en tendant la boîte en fer à Qui Gon.

\- J'ai regardé, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose dans ma pharmacie à part du désinfectant et des bandes propres pour ses bandages. Mais ça l'imitera au moins un peu l'infection… et surtout, il faut le faire boire. Avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu, il risque de se déshydrater, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant aussi une gourde.

Qui Gon leva les yeux sur le pilote, surprit par son côté prévenant et le ton à la fois inquiet et concerné qu'il percevait dans sa voix. Ce dernier comprit ses interrogations et grommela.

\- Je vois bien que ce n'est qu'un gosse… Je n'arrive pas à concevoir que des types normaux puissent avoir eu l'envie de lui faire ça… jedi ou pas. C'est barbare et inhumain… Je… Je vais vous laisser ma cabine. Au moins il y a une couchette et il sera mieux qu'allongé par terre entre deux caisses de marchandises.

\- Je peux très bien prendre soin de lui ici, répondit Qui Gon.

\- Je sais, lui répliqua son pilote.

Le maître jedi allait lui répondre que tout se passerait bien quand, dans les bras de Qui Gon, Obi Wan se cabra et gémit pendant qu'un violent frisson traversa son corps en souffrance.

\- Allez venez, ne restez pas là, dit le pilote. Vous serez mieux installé dans la cabine pour le soigner.

Qui Gon prit Obi Wan dans ses bras et suivit le pilote jusqu'à sa cabine. Avec précaution il allongea le jeune adolescent sur le lit et prit la gourde en lui disant d'un ton grave.

\- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça ?

\- Je sais, mais vous êtes mes passagers alors je prends soin de vous et puis, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Ce n'est pas si mal quand un chevalier jedi vous doit une faveur.

Qui Gon comprit que c'était plus une plaisanterie qu'autre chose et lui sourit en retour. Puis, il ouvrit la gourde et souleva la tête de son apprenti pour lui faire avaler quelques gorgées d'eau. Trevor Sing le regarda faire en silence. Le gosse lui semblait si mal en point. Qui Gon reposa la tête d'Obi Wan sur l'oreiller et ferma la gourde, heureux d'avoir réussi à lui faire avaler quelques gorgées. Puis, il écarta la cape et le pilote découvrit l'ampleur des tortures subies par le jeune adolescent. Il trembla de rage et sortit de la pièce, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux chevaliers jedis.


	4. Ne meure pas !

**Je ne possède absolument rien des films, des livres ou des BD tout appartient à Georges Lucas et malheureusement à Disney maintenant.**

 **UA. Alors qu'ils sont en mission Qui Gon et Obi Wan, jeune apprenti de 16 ans, se font capturer par les hommes de mains du comte Dooku.**

 **Dans ce quatrième chapitre, dans le vaisseau de Trevor Sing, Qui Gon tente de soulager Obi Wan pour qu'il puisse tenir jusqu'à Coruscant, mais ce dernier semble de plus en plus faible.**

 **Alors c'est une UA que j'avais dans mes tiroirs mais que j'ai beaucoup hésité à publier. Elle est classée M pour des passages traitant de torture. Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **Dans les griffes de Dooku**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Ne meure pas**_

Obi Wan gémit doucement et son corps se cambra à cause de la douleur, attirant une main de son maître qui se posa sur son front pour tenter de le soulager et de l'apaiser. Qui Gon essayait de garder la tête froide et de se comporter comme le ferait un maître jedi, mais cela lui était de plus en plus difficile. Devant la douleur et la lente agonie de son jeune padawan, il sentait son cœur se briser et ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Ces dernières laissaient de longs sillons sur ses joues. Il tenta bien de les arrêter une nouvelle fois, mais c'était si difficile.

En posant une main sur le front de son padawan, il se rendait compte de son état et cela le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait survivre à une nouvelle perte, surtout de cette manière. Toute cette douleur gratuite, par pur sadisme, uniquement pour lui faire du mal.

\- Je suis désolé mon petit, murmura Qui Gon en se penchant sur le jeune adolescent qui tremblait toujours de douleur.

Il posa doucement son front contre le siens et ferma les yeux pour tenter de contrôler les sanglots qui se nouaient dans sa poitrine.

\- Pitié… Ne meure pas…

Ce n'était plus une vague de soulagement, mais une supplique qu'était en train de lui adresser son maître. Une supplique à laquelle il savait pertinemment que le jeune blessé ne pourrait répondre. Son corps luttait. Il le sentait sous ses doigts, mais il sentait aussi comme il s'épuisait, comme il faiblissait.

Qui Gon frémit et se redressa. Sa main caressa sa joue avec douceur avant de la presser.

\- Comme tu es chaud… La fièvre augmente autant que tu faiblis… Et toute cette douleur. Pardonne-moi de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour t'aider… Si tu savais ce que je serai prêt à faire pour t'éviter tout ça, mais je ne peux rien faire. Pardonne-moi… Je suis un si mauvais maître. Comment j'ai pu ne pas réussir à te protéger. Pardonne-moi… Il ne faut pas mourir… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Pardonne-moi…

De plus en plus bouleversé, les larmes revinrent au moment où le jedi perçut des bruits de pas. Trevor Sing revenait. Le maître jedi se redressa, tentant maladroitement de cacher la douleur et les larmes. Il s'essuya les yeux et pressa doucement la main de son jeune apprenti, cherchant à retrouver une certaine contenance.

La porte de la pièce coulissa et leur pilote entra dans la chambre. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et comprit, malgré ses efforts, comme le maître était chamboulé par l'état de détresse de son apprenti. Il tentait de le cacher, mais cela transpirait dans toute son attitude. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Même lui, qui ne le connaissait pas, se sentait bouleversé de le voir dans cet état. Bon sang, ce n'était qu'un gamin !

Il se rapprocha, n'osant pas vraiment faire les derniers pas pour ne pas le déranger et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention avant de demander tout en trouvant sa question parfaitement ridicule.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il faiblit… Son cœur bat si faiblement… Je ne vais pas le sauver…

Devant cette réalité cruelle, Qui Gon, qui avait tant essayé de ne pas se mettre à pleurer, céda d'un coup, laissant les larmes jaillir à nouveau devant ce constat qui lui coupait le cœur en deux.

Trevor fit quelques pas timides et tenta de le soutenir en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Il ne faut pas désespérer.

\- Comment ? Ils l'ont torturé par plaisir… Et ils se sont tellement acharnés sur lui…

\- Je sais.

\- Il a tellement de mal à respirer et je ne peux pas l'aider. Il a besoin de médecins et d'une aide maintenant !

\- Il nous faudra encore plusieurs heures pour gagner la capitale.

\- Il ne les a pas…

\- Il a tenu jusque-là, vous devez continuer à croire en lui.

Le jedi redressa la tête pour croiser le regard de cet homme qui avait accepté de les aider sans vraiment rien demander en retour.

\- J'essaie de le soutenir à travers la Force, mais il s'épuise.

\- Peut-être est-ce parce que vous êtes vous-même fatigué, lui répliqua le pilote comme une évidence.

\- Ma fatigue n'a pas d'importance.

\- Si vous devez le soutenir, si, répliqua Trevor en lui tendant la ration qu'il tenait à la main depuis le début. Mangez un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement pour vous. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne réellement la Force, mais si vous lui transmettrez votre énergie pour qu'il tienne, plus vous êtes épuisé, moins il en reçoit non ?

Qui Gon fronça les sourcils

\- Vous devez reprendre des forces pour l'aider.

Le jedi prit la barquette en s'autorisant même un léger sourire.

\- Merci.

\- C'est bien normal. Si vous voulez dormir une heure ou deux, je resterai avec lui.

Qui Gon fut touché par la proposition du pilote.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire plus que nous transporter, tout ce que vous avez…

\- C'est normal, le coupa le pilote d'un ton bourru, trahissant sa gêne. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui peut pousser certains êtres vivants à faire cela à d'autres.

\- Les siths ne résonnent pas comme ça.

\- Ils raisonnent en monstre ?

\- Ils cherchent la vengeance, la domination… le pouvoir… Le torturer tout en en sachant que j'étais impuissant à l'aider a été une réelle source de plaisir pour ce monstre.

\- Justement. En le sauvant, vous lui prouverez qu'il avait tort.

Qui gon hocha la tête et ouvrit la ration pour manger. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait réellement faim, mais l'appétit lui vint doucement et il entreprit de finir la barquette tout en jetant un coup d'œil à leur pilote.

Ce dernier venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et il humidifiait une lingette qu'il déposa sur le front fiévreux d'Obi Wan. Le geste était presque inutile tant le jeune adolescent était mal en point, mais le maître jedi fut encore touché par cette considération qu'il sentait en lui.

Il finit de manger en silence, observant l'homme assis en face de lui qui serrait doucement la main d'Obi Wan.

\- Vous avez perdu quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Le pilote sursauta, redressant la tête en direction du jedi qui lui sourit.

\- Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, mais il y a des gestes qui ne trompent pas.

\- Même fatigué, les jedis sont perspicaces… dit ce dernier en baissant la tête.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Mon frère jumeau, répondit Trevor sans oser redresser la tête. Je n'ai fait qu'une seule erreur et elle lui a coûté la vie. Si seulement j'avais été plus vigilent.

\- Il est parfois difficile de tout anticiper.

\- C'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda le pilote en osant croiser de nouveau le regard du jedi.

\- Oui, admit Qui Gon. Je n'avais pas conscience de tous les enjeux derrière cette mission et, par ma faute… c'est lui qui va en payer le prix.

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça…

\- Il ne tiendra pas… Je le sais…

Qui Gon sentit les larmes revenir. Trevor lui prit la boîte de ration avant qu'il ne la lâche et l'observa s'effondrer à nouveau en larmes. La faiblesse de plus en plus prononcé du jeune adolescent allongé à leurs côtés était si visible que le pilote savait qu'il essayait de lui donner de faux espoir.

Le maître jedi observa les tremblements qui agitaient de plus en plus le corps épuisé par la douleur du jeune jedi. Il frissonna et se pencha, glissant avec une précaution extrême ses mains sous lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

La tête d'Obi Wan bascula sur son épaule pendant qu'il émit un léger gémissement de souffrance. Qui Gon le serra contre lui.

\- Tu continues à faiblir mon petit… Si seulement je pouvais faire plus. Ne meure pas Obi Wan. Je t'en demande sans doute beaucoup, mais ne meure pas. Tu dois vivre mon petit. Je suis là… Prends ma force s'il le faut… Prends ma force.

Qui Gon réitéra sa supplique à travers la Force, tentant d'atteindre l'esprit de son padawan inconscient. Il perçut une douleur extrême, de l'exténuation et une incompréhension qui finirent de le détruire, mais il sentit aussi son cœur de plus en plus faible comme il sentit aussi la douleur de se noyer lentement dans son sang pendant que ses poumons le brûlaient de plus en plus et que chaque inspiration était une victoire sur ses blessures.

Tant de souffrance !

Son cœur se brisa.

Coruscant était trop loin, hors d'atteinte pour son jeune padawan agonisant. Comment avait-il pu manquer autant de discernement ? Comment avait-il pu foncer sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus ?

Il était en train d'agoniser.

Il allait mourir…

Il…

Qui Gon sursauta subitement, faisant sursauter dans le même temps Trevor qui eut peur de sa réaction. Il eut ce sursaut en sentant les dernières émotions de son jeune padawan.

 _« Je n'en peux plus. Pardon. »_

Qui Gon se redressa, déposant Obi Wan dans le lit avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui.

\- Obi Wan ?

Les tremblements et les crispations de douleur avaient cessé. Il ne gémissait plus… Il ne tremblait plus.

Rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Qui Gon plaqua la main sur sa poitrine, tentant de percevoir les battements de son cœur.

Rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Un cri se noua soudainement dans la gorge du maître jedi. Un cri de terreur qu'il ne pu retenir.

\- Non ! Mon petit ! Non ! Pas toi ! Obi Wan ! Obi Wan !

Mais le jeune adolescent blessé resta dramatiquement inerte. Qui Gon frémit et redressa la tête vers Trevor qui avait blêmi. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le pilote se redressa en chancelant, se rattrapant de justesse à la porte de sa cabine.

\- Je fais aussi vite que je peux. L'appareil est à fond.

Qui Gon baissa les yeux sur le corps immobile de son padawan et murmura au bord du désespoir.

\- Je t'en prie. Reviens. Ne meure pas Obi Wan… Je t'aime mon petit… Ne meure pas…

* * *

 **VOilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, alors n'oubliez pas la review au cas où. A bientôt !**


	5. Tu as fais le plus dur !

**Je ne possède absolument rien des films, des livres ou des BD tout appartient à Georges Lucas et malheureusement à Disney maintenant.**

 **UA. Alors qu'ils sont en mission Qui Gon et Obi Wan, jeune apprenti de 16 ans, se font capturer par les hommes de mains du comte Dooku.**

 **Dans ce cinquième chapitre, Qui Gon et Obi Wan sont parvenu à rejoindre Coruscant mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont encore tirés d'affaire.**

 **Alors c'est une UA que j'avais dans mes tiroirs mais que j'ai beaucoup hésité à publier. Elle est classée M pour des passages traitant de torture. Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **Dans les griffes de Dooku**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Tu as fais le plus dur**_

Qui Gon se trouvait dans une des chambres du centre médical du temple des jedis de Coruscant. Il était assis sur une chaise inconfortable en face d'un lit occupé par la forme pâle et faible de son padawan.

Par miracle, avec l'aide de la Force, le maître avait réussi à le ramener à lui et la célérité de l'appareil de Trevor leur avait permis de gagner au plus vite la capitale. Le pilote n'avait même pas voulu de son argent, aidant le jedi à évacuer le plus vite le jeune adolescent à peine en vie. Heureusement, le jedi savait comment le joindre pour lui donner des nouvelles et le remercier. Sans cet homme, ils n'auraient pas ou échapper aux hommes de Dooku et à la mort, même si l'était d'Obi Wan était réellement préoccupant.

Le jeune padawan n'avait pas reprit connaissance depuis qu'il s'était effondré dans les bras de son maître dans la base de Dooku. Le chemin du retour avait été difficile et éprouvant pour tous les deux. L'adolescent gravement blessé avait bien failli mourir trois fois dans ses bras mais, à chaque fois, Qui Gon avait réussi à le ramener vers lui et à le faire tenir.

Maintenant, ils étaient enfin rentrés mais, tout était loin d'aller bien. Obi Wan était toujours dans le coma, perdu quelque part entre la vie et la mort. La coupure sur son front avait été nettoyée, mais à la pâleur de son visage, Qui Gon rajouta la couleur encore bleuté de ses lèvres. Non, il n'allait toujours pas bien. Il était trop faible. Il était mourant.

Les soigneurs avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu pour tenter de le soulager, mais son état était tellement grave qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'il survive à un traitement en cuve à bacta. Jamais ils n'avaient eu à traiter autant de lésions dues à des tortures prolongées et sadiques. A ses blessures externes, s'étaient rajoutées des blessures internes encore plus graves. Ses côtes brisées avaient perforées son poumon et le jeune garçon avait failli se noyer dans son propre sang.

Le seul point positif pour le moment était ses jambes qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à soigner malgré les deux mauvaises fractures dont il souffrait. Il était mal en point, mais il devait survivre. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Bien sûr, il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre de tout ça, mais Qui Gon savait qu'il serait là pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Ses doigts lui serrèrent plus fort la main pendant qu'il lui murmura avec douceur en posant sa deuxième main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis là mon petit… Continue de te battre…

Toujours inconscient, Obi Wan gémit légèrement de douleur et Qui Gon lui serra la main plus fort.

\- Non… Accroche-toi… Tu as fais le plus dur. Nous sommes au temple jedi… Reviens vers moi… Sors du coma Obi Wan…Suis ma voix, sors du coma, je suis là…

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il en était bien incapable de toute façon au vue de son état encore bien trop précaire.

...

Qui Gon lui caressait toujours la joue lorsque la porte de la chambre coulissa. Le maître jedi se retourna et vit Mace Windu entrer dans la pièce avec Yoda. Les deux maîtres jedis avaient appris ce qui s'était passé et ils voulaient prendre des nouvelles du jeune adolescent grièvement blessé.

\- Qui Gon, appris ce qui s'est passé nous avons, dit Yoda. Des nouvelles nous venons prendre.

\- Comment va ton padawan ? Demanda Mace Windu inquiet autant pour le jeune garçon que pour son maître.

\- Mal, répondit Qui Gon en continuant à lui caresser doucement la joue. Il est dans le coma et il n'est pas dit qu'il en sorte… J'essaie de l'aider du mieux que je peux, mais il est si faible.

Sa voix se termina sur un sanglot étranglé et le chevalier jedi dut lutter contre ses larmes. Il ne devait pas montrer aux autres jedis à quel point cette situation le bouleversait, pourtant, c'était le cas. La simple vision de sa peau trop blanche pouvait lui arracher des larmes. Yoda et Mace Windu se rapprochèrent du lit et découvrir par eux même la profonde faiblesse du jeune padawan étendu devant eux.

\- Ses lèvres sont bleues. Son corps tout entier est en souffrance. Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas immergé dans une cuve à bacta ? Demanda Mace Windu un peu étonné.

\- Il est trop faible, répondit douloureusement Qui Gon… Et il y a de quoi… Ils… Ils l'ont torturé pendant plus d'un jour et demi… Sans lui laisser un instant de répit… Tant de cruauté sur le corps d'un enfant. Comment il pourrait survivre ?

Qui Gon avait bien tenté de lutter, mais de repenser à ce qu'avait traversé son jeune padawan était si terrible qu'il se mit à pleurer tout en tentant de raconter la suite du calvaire d'Obi Wan.

\- Ils… Ils lui ont fait ça juste pour m'atteindre… Parce que Dooku voulait me détruire… J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour lui envoyer mon soutien et mon affection à travers la Force… J'ai senti sa douleur… sa détresse… sa peur… son incompréhension… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils lui faisaient ça sans lui poser la moindre question… J'ai senti son cœur cesser de battre puis repartir… J'ai supplié Dooku de ne pas le tuer à cause de moi et... Comme réponse, il l'a poignardé devant mes yeux avant de lui briser les deux jambes…

Qui Gon marqua une pause pour pleurer avant d'ajouter d'une voix triste en serrant à deux mains celles de son padawan.

\- Il n'a pas crié… Quand ce… Lui a brisé les jambes… Il n'a pas crié… Il n'en avait plus la force. Ça faisait presque deux jours qu'il se faisait torturer… et il avait cette blessure au ventre qui saignait… et… Malgré son état c'est lui qui m'a sauvé… Tout ça à cause de moi… Parce que Dooku voulait se venger de moi…

\- Tes regrets, à la situation, rien ne changeront, dit Yoda. Ta faute ce n'est pas.

\- Yoda a raison. Tu ne dois pas prendre cette responsabilité Qui Gon. Le comte Dooku a basculé du Côté Obscur et aime faire souffrir les gens. Si ce n'était pas toi, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour assouvir son sadisme. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Vous vous êtes sauvé mutuellement parce que votre lien est fort. Prend soin de lui, mais ne t'en fais pas mon ami, il va s'en remettre… Il est solide ton padawan.

Qui Gon hocha la tête avant de répondre tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de son apprenti.

\- Je sais qu'il est solide… Il a failli mourir trois fois dans mes bras pendant le voyage, mais il a tenu bon à chaque fois… Même en étant à deux doigts de se noyer dans son propre sang.

\- Survécu aussi il a grâce à l'aide que par la Force apporté tu lui as, ajouta Yoda.

\- Il est si faible. Ses lèvres sont bleues. Son corps manque encore d'oxygène. Il va mourir.

\- Non. Vous êtes au temple. Nous ne le laisserons pas mourir, lui répondit Mace Windu pour le rassurer. Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. Si tu veux, je peux rester prés de lui.

Qui Gon releva la tête vers son ami. Il avait arrêté de pleurer et paraissait fatigué, mais il se força à lui sourire et répondit.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Nous nous en sommes sortis vivant parce que notre lien est fort, mais il a encore besoin de moi. Il est dans le coma… Il a besoin que je le guide… Je ne peux pas le laisser.

\- D'accord, je le comprends. Accorde toi quand même du repos mon ami. Nous reviendrons te voir.

\- Merci…

Yoda et Mace Windu quittèrent la chambre en silence, laissant le maître prendre soin de son jeune apprenti.


	6. Je suis là !

**Je ne possède absolument rien des films, des livres ou des BD tout appartient à Georges Lucas et malheureusement à Disney maintenant.**

 **UA. Alors qu'ils sont en mission Qui Gon et Obi Wan, jeune apprenti de 16 ans, se font capturer par les hommes de mains du comte Dooku.**

 **Dans ce sixième chapitre, Qui Gon est toujours au chevet d'Obi Wan se demandant s'il se réveillera un jour.**

 **Alors c'est une UA que j'avais dans mes tiroirs mais que j'ai beaucoup hésité à publier. Elle est classée M pour des passages traitant de torture. Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **Dans les griffes de Dooku**_

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Je suis là**_

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que Qui Gon attendait un signe de vie de son padawan grièvement blessé. Le maître avait noté que la couleur bleue de ses lèvres s'estompait lentement. Il allait légèrement mieux, mais il était loin d'être sorti d'affaire. Qui Gon avait prit sa main dans les siennes et avait penché sa tête pour l'appuyer dans la paume de son padawan blessé. Les yeux clos, il lui murmurait des encouragements qu'il lui transmettait à travers la Force, tentant toujours de l'aider à sortir du coma.

Chaque heure qui passait l'inquiétait de plus en plus, car les guérisseurs n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire qu'il existait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Son corps avait subi tellement de dommages que son esprit était bloqué, refusant de revenir à la réalité et à la torture. Qui Gon faisait donc tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à combattre ce réflexe. Il devait lui revenir. Jamais le maître jedi n'accepterait de le voir mourir de la sorte.

Ce fut à ce moment, qu'il sentit un léger frémissement parcourir ses doigts. Qui Gon sursauta et se redressa, observant sa main pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Obi Wan frémit de nouveau et sa tête se tourna sur le côté pendant que ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Qui Gon en voyant son jeune padawan reprendre connaissance. Obi Wan grimaça et ses yeux à peine entrouverts se posèrent sur ses jambes. Il bougea doucement les pieds et Qui Gon lui sourit en lui serrant la main.

\- Tes jambes sont toujours là et elles vont guérir si c'est ce que tu veux savoir mon enfant.

Obi Wan sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers son maître qui posa une main apaisante à la racine de ses cheveux en lui souriant à travers des larmes de joie qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir.

\- Doucement mon grand… Tu es encore tellement faible.

\- Maître… Murmura le jeune homme d'une voix plaintive.

\- Oui, je suis là…

Le jeune padawan serra la main de Qui Gon qui lui rendit doucement son étreinte en continuant à lui parler.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as fais peur… Tu es dans le coma depuis presque six jours. J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles pas.

\- J'avais tellement mal…

\- Je sais… Et maintenant ?

\- J'ai toujours mal… Mais ça va… Nous sommes au temple, n'est-ce pas maître ?

\- Oui…

\- Comment sommes-nous rentrés ?

\- J'ai trouvé un vaisseau… Je t'ai tenu dans mes bras pendant tout le voyage… J'ai failli te perdre, mais tu as tenu bon… C'est que tu es bien plus solide qu'on peut le penser, ajouta Qui Gon en souriant et en caressant le front de son padawan.

\- Je ne voulais pas mourir, murmura le jeune homme.

Qui Gon hocha la tête et un tremblement parcourut le corps du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de se reprendre avant de demander d'une voix un peu étranglée.

\- Maître… Je voudrais savoir… Pourquoi ils m'ont…Pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça ? J'avais tellement mal et… Ils ne m'ont pas posé une seule question… Pourquoi ils m'ont…

Obi Wan ne termina pas sa phrase et se mit à pleurer en tremblant. Qui Gon ressentit toute la peur et la détresse de son jeune padawan et, sans réfléchir, il se leva et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il passa son bras sous sa tête et attira l'adolescent dans ses bras.

Les yeux clos, toujours en train de pleurer, ce dernier se blottit instinctivement dans les bras de son maître qui le serra contre lui pour essayer de l'apaiser en luttant contre ses propres émotions.

\- Je suis désolé mon grand…Tout est de ma faute. C'est à moi qu'il en voulait et pour m'atteindre, il t'a fait du mal… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu t'aider ou te protéger de lui… Chacun de tes cris… M'a déchiré le cœur… J'étais si impuissant… Pardonne-moi je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider…

\- Non, c'est faux maître, dit le jeune padawan en redressant la tête pour braquer ses yeux sur ceux de son maître. Si j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps c'est grâce à vous… Pendant qu'ils me torturaient… Je… Je ressentais votre soutien et votre affection à travers la Force… Sans ça, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir…

Le jeune homme termina sa phrase dans un sanglot et Qui Gon le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Mon petit… Ne pleure pas… Tout est fini. Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal à cause de moi. Je te le promets. Ferme les yeux et repose-toi.

\- Je ne peux pas… Dés que je les ferme je revois…

Obi Wan ne termina pas sa phrase et frémit. Qui Gon comprit qu'il était encore traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu et le berça doucement dans ses bras en lui murmurant avec amour.

\- Chuut… Ne pense plus à ça. Tu es dans mes bras maintenant. Tu sais que je suis là pour te protéger.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais, enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son maître. Qui Gon sentit l'humidité sur ses joues à cause de ses larmes et posa une main sur sa tête avant de lui déposer un baiser paternel sur le front.

\- Allez calme-toi… Tout est fini… Repose-toi

Obi Wan hocha doucement la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer, s'endormant blottit au creux des bras de Qui Gon quand la fatigue le terrassa en quelques secondes. Le maître jedi le regarda avec bienveillance. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir ce degré d'intimité avec son padawan, mais il s'en moquait… Obi Wan était traumatisé par ce qu'il avait subit et il allait tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux… Pas seulement comme un maître jedi, mais aussi comme un père aidant son fils… Car elle en était là leur relation aujourd'hui… Les deux jedis sans famille en avaient recomposé une… Ils n'auraient pas dû, c'était contraire au code des jedis, mais c'était comme ça. Dans son cou, Qui Gon sentit la respiration chaude et régulière d'Obi Wan et sourit.

\- C'est ça… Dors… Repose-toi fils…

OooooO

Obi Wan dormait toujours dans les bras de Qui Gon lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Mace Windu entra et fronça un peu les sourcils, visiblement contrarié de voir Obi Wan blottit autant dans les bras de son maître, même s'il était heureux que le jeune homme se sente mieux.

Qui Gon ouvrit les yeux et regarda le grand maître jedi en comprenant tout de suite qu'il lui reprochait sa trop grande proximité avec son padawan, mais cela ne comptait pas…

La seule personne qui comptait était blottit contre lui, sa tête reposant dans son cou. Il tremblait par moment, en proie à quelques cauchemars dans lesquels Dooku et ses sbires devaient jouer un rôle important. A chaque crispation ou gémissement, Qui Gon lui envoyait son affection et son amour à travers la Force pour lutter contre ses peurs et le jeune homme semblait se détendre, repoussant plus loin les cauchemars et le traumatisme liés à l'horrible séance de torture qu'il avait subi pendant des jours.

Mace Windu s'approcha du lit sans faire de bruit et regarda Qui Gon en croisant les bras.

\- Si j'en juge par sa position, il est sortit du coma.

\- Oui, il y a quelques heures… Mais il ne se sent pas bien. A chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, il revoit ses tortionnaires.

\- Je comprends que ton padawan puisse être traumatisé par ce qu'il a vécu, mais tu ne devrais pas être si proche de lui. Tu n'es pas son père, tu es son maître…

\- La fonction de maître m'empêcherait-elle de chasser ses cauchemars et de le rassurer ?

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qui je veux dire… Un maître éduque son padawan et lui transmet son savoir, mais ils ne doivent pas ressentir d'attachement. Cela rend faible et peut entraîner vers la rage et la colère. Tu sais que ce n'est pas le bon chemin.

\- Tu sais… J'ai formé deux autres padawan en suivant scrupuleusement les grands principes de nos livres. Le premier est mort lors de sa première mission officielle en tant que chevalier jedi et le deuxième a rejoint le côté obscur en essayant de tous nous tuer à commencer par Yoda… Je ne dis pas que je ne respecte pas le code, mais Obi Wan n'est pas comme les autres. Il a toujours eu du mal à se remettre de la perte de sa famille ce qui l'a empêché de trouver sa vraie place chez les novices… Il a fait longtemps des cauchemars et à cause de cela il se sentait faible et inférieur aux autres… Mais il ne l'est pas… Il avait besoin qu'on lui redonne confiance en lui et qu'on chasse ses cauchemars… Cela ne peut passer que par une certaine affection et… Je ne m'en cache pas… Je suis attaché à lui, bien plus que je ne devrais, mais c'est ce dont il a besoin…

\- Tu joues un jeu dangereux.

\- Je ne joue pas, je tente d'apaiser le traumatisme d'un enfant de seize ans torturé presque à mort pendant prêt de deux jours sans autre raison que le sadisme de son tortionnaire…

\- Ce n'est pas ton fils.

\- Je ne suis pas son père, lui répliqua Qui Gon sur le même ton.

Ce fut à cet instant que Obi Wan frémit et se cabra dans les bras de son maître. Entre la douleur lancinante de ses blessures et ses cauchemars, il frémit et ouvrit les yeux en gémissant. Qui Gon se pencha sur lui et posa une main sur sa joue pour capter son regard terrifié.

\- Chuut… Ne crains rien. Je suis là.

\- Maître…Murmura l'adolescent en se crispant de douleur.

\- Chuut… L'apaisa de nouveau Qui Gon en caressant sa joue avec son pouce. Détends-toi mon petit… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis là.

Obi Wan tenta de l'écouter et sa tête bascula de nouveau dans le cou de Qui Gon pendant qu'il murmurait.

\- J'ai tellement mal…

\- Je le vois mon garçon… Mais je suis là. je vais t'aider, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, répondit faiblement Obi Wan en se blottissant plus fort dans les bras de son maître.

Qui Gon enroula ses bras autours de lui et posa sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne en murmurant.

\- Je vais t'aider en atténuant ta douleur… Ne crains rien…

Mace Windu aurait voulu faire remarquer à Qui Gon qu'il continuait à agir en père et non en maître jedi, mais il se tut et sortit de la chambre. Qui Gon ne fit rien pour tenter de le retenir, ce qu'il pensait de lui était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Seul comptait le jeune garçon dans ses bras.

OooooO

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Yoda de rentrer dans la chambre du jeune padawan blessé. Les deux jedis n'avaient pas bougés, Qui Gon serrait toujours contre lui un Obi Wan en demande d'affection pour atténuer ses douleurs physiques et morales.

Qui Gon sentit la présence du grand maître et ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa un peu, laissant la tête de son padawan tomber le long de sa poitrine. Il l'observa quelques secondes, mais ce dernier ne se réveilla pas. Il était encore épuisé par la gravité de ses blessures.

\- Vous aussi vous venez me dire que je ne devrais pas lui montrer autant d'affection.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je le dire, le savoir très bien tu le sais il me semble, puisque que tu en parles ?

\- Je… Je ne peux pas faire autrement maître… Obi Wan a tellement vu et subi de choses horribles, ses cauchemars nécessitent ma présence et mon affection.

\- Tout cela je le sais. D'autant plus que par la trahison de ton précédent padawan affecté tu es encore.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que Xanatos a à voir avec Obi Wan ?

\- Plus d'apprenti tu ne voulais, mais la Force autrement en a décidé. Des cauchemars tous deux vous aviez. Rapproché cela vous a. Le comprendre je peux. Un grand jedi il sera, je le sens… De soutien et d'apaisement pour le moment besoin il a. De lui tu dois prendre soin.

\- C'est ce que je fais… Il avait besoin de se blottir dans mes bras pour chasser ses cauchemars et oublier sa douleur.

\- Ça, je le sais… Heureux que du coma il soit sorti je suis. Ton affection voir ton amour de là l'ont sorti, Qui Gon. L'encourager tu dois, pour que mieux il se porte. Alors, le serrer dans tes bras tu dois si c'est que son état demande. Pas de problèmes je ne vois.

\- Merci, murmura Qui Gon en se rallongeant auprès de son apprenti sous le regard bienveillant du grand maître jedi qui avait bien compris que rien n'empêcherai les deux hommes de s'aimer comme un père et un fils, même si cela n'était pas toléré par le code des jedis.

Alors, il les laissa et sortit lui aussi de la chambre. Qui Gon laissa reposer sa tête sur celle d'Obi Wan et ferma les yeux tout en lui murmurant.

\- Je suis là…

* * *

 **Et voilà, pour le moment, je pense arrêter l'histoire là. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et à bientôt !**


End file.
